


Confidential Sources

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Lois Lane hates when people lie to her, and everybody does.Well, theytry.





	Confidential Sources

"You shouldn't smoke."

"Fuck you, Kent."

"Lois."

"Sorry, I forgot you are from Smallville. I bet your parents taught you cigarettes are the devil's weed."

"My father used to smoke once a year on his birthday. Mom pretended she didn't know, but made nothing but salads all week."

"So you were raised by a freaking model family. Excuse me if I don't bow, I don't like standing up after sex."

"Lois..."

"What? Are you going to ask me about my family?"

"I did my own research."

"Didn't you? Enlighten me, Daily Planet's Clark Kent. Tell me about my family life."

"Your never knew your mother. Your father was in military intelligence, under the cover of working as a researcher for an encyclopedia. He - "

"He was a bastard. Lied to me all my life."

"I'm sure he wished it hadn't been that way."

"I'm sure you are sure, but that's because you are a boy scout. He _enjoyed_ secrets. Loved keeping everybody in the dark, even me, and keeping the secrets for himself."

"You figured it out on your own pretty soon. When you were nineteen, right?"

"Fifteen. But I saw no point in telling him. The son of a bitch wanted to play, I could play the game, too."

"Is that why you do what you do?"

"I do what I do because information brokering is _profitable_ , Smallville."

"Yet you discovered my secret identity but haven't sold it to anybody."

"Still could. If anything about me ever comes up in your articles..."

"I'd never do that. You are an anonymous source."

"You gave me a _name_. I was happier when nobody knew I existed."

"Readers need names, even fake ones, for an article to make an impact. It turns reporting into stories. You didn't like _'Oracle'_?"

"Too nerdish. It sounds like I watch too much TV."

"I could call you 'Trinity' in my next article."

"Do that, and I'll sell your secret identity to Intergang for five bucks."

"You wouldn't."

"Why? Because you are a good fuck? Superhuman stamina or not, I never let pleasure interfere with business."

"You wouldn't because Superman is an unique source of information, because it's handy to have a reporter working with you... and because the really good secrets you prefer to keep for yourself."

"You can be a real asshole, Kent, you know that?"

"I guess it's the company I keep."


End file.
